


Hell Hath No Fury

by Start_A_Riot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, F/F, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Human Castiel, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Start_A_Riot/pseuds/Start_A_Riot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like A Winchester Scorned (Or the one where Sam is a female who was raised in hell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Sam was kidnapped by Azazel at the age of ten, forcing her and Dean to grow up separately from then on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like A Winchester Scorned (Or the one where Sam is a female who was raised in hell.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam was kidnapped by Azazel at the age of ten, forcing her and Dean to grow up separately from then on.
> 
> (the chapter picture i wanted to use did not work, so please view it here: http://basicallyuseless.deviantart.com/art/PILOT-519003305?ga_submit_new=10%253A1425874258

 

 

 

* * *

 

Dean Winchester is fourteen years old and his baby sister goes missing.  
She had fallen asleep in his arms, with John in the bed right next to them, and then he wakes up and she's gone.  
John gets pissed. He breaks things, he screams into the phone for hours. He stomps around and shoves his fear down under a layer of anger that isn't thick, but is so painful and terrifying that no one would dare to try to get through it.  
John gets angry, because it's easier to deal with than the pain of losing Sam.  
Dean gets apathetic. He stares at where Sammy was last, where her duffel bag is still neatly packed in the corner, where she used to sit and read or do homework.  
Dean loses his emotions, because Sam was his main reason for having any.

* * *

  
Samantha Winchester is ten years old and she's in hell.  
Or at least, that's what the force that she doesn't really see but more so _feels_ tells her. She doesn't bother asking where her brother or her dad is after she hears that. Because even if she doesn't know why she's here, she knows for a fact neither Dean or John will ever end up in Hell.  
But that still doesn't explain why _Sam's_ here. How she _got_ here. Or even how she _died_ in the first place.  
Sam decides right then and there that is she is not going to be the only one confused in this situation.  
"I'm thirsty."  
Sam swears that she sees a smirk form on the black mist thing's face.

* * *

  
Dean Winchester is eighteen years old and his sister is still missing.  
He can still remember her hazel eyes, her long curly brown hair. The way she smiled up at Dean like he was her entire world and the sun put together.  
He can still see the way she looked at him like he was her hero. Like he would protect her from anything.  
Dean clenches his fist around his gun and swears that once he gets her back, he will.

* * *

  
Samantha Winchester is fourteen and has been fed demon blood every day for the past four years.  
She knows the incantation to summon a demon off the top of her head, and she knows how to kill a thousand different supernatural species.  
She can also move things with her mind, so that's a plus.  
Samantha has also learned that the dark forces of energy, and she's able to see the differences between them now. She gets along with the one who goes by Ruby, and can tolerate Meg.  
But most importantly, Sam knows that Azazel saved her from an abusive father, and that he has been taking care of her and making sure she's safe for four years. She knows that she can never repay him for what's he done for her, so she does her best to just never let him down.  
Samantha knows that Azazel is the most important and loving person in her life, even if something in the back of her mind throbs in pain whenever she acknowledges that.

* * *

  
Dean Winchester is twenty-two years old and he's taking some time down time from hunting.  
The bar he's sitting in is just like all of the others ones he's been in, with its dark colors, music that just kind of blends into the background, and the overall grungy and dirty feel to it. Dean chugs down another shot of whiskey and look around the room again to see if he's drunk enough for anyone to be attractive.  
He's not, so he orders another drink.  
Part of him knows that he's not even going to hook up tonight. He's going to get piss drunk and stumble to his car, then almost run over some random people as he drives back to his motel, just to pass out in the front seat of the impala.  
Dean flips that part of him the bird and gives everybody in the room another once over.  
Hours later, he lives up to his own prediction and stumbles to his car with no sexy little vixen on his arm. He doesn't remember driving to his room, or even getting in the car at all, but he does remember being woken up by a call from Bobby who alerts him that two hunters have been killed in Arizona, and that he should probably check it out.  
Dean doesn't really want to, but he's entered one of those moods where he's not going to have sex with anyone for a while, so he may as well get his kicks from killing something.

* * *

  
Samantha Winchester is eighteen years old, and she has just killed two hunters by boiling their blood while it was still in their bodies.  
With her mind.  
A small smile crawls along her face as she stares at their dead bodies. Azazel has trained her well.


	2. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester and Samantha Winchester have a lot in common, and the flame that is Dean's determination and anger is only kindled when he finds out who was killed.

"Your dad has been looking for you."  
Sam frowns, because so what if he has? As far as she's aware, her father was nothing more than the living, breathing cliche tale of an abusive alcoholic.  
Azazel saved her from that, and she has no intention of going back.

"Your brother has been too, they miss you so much, Sam."  
Or...  
Or maybe that hunter had her confused with somebody else, because Sam doesn't have a brother. She would remember spending her childhood with somebody.  
She would remember...  
The thought gets cut short by a dull throbbing in the back of her head, it's barely there but it completely demands her attention, and Sam's hands shoot to her head in an attempt to get it to stop.

"Your brother..."  
Honestly speaking, Sam doesn't really remember anything from her past other than her father being abusive. And even that is less of a direct memory and more of an 'always'. Like how Sam has always known that sometimes water will fall from the sky, and Sam has always had brown hair.  
And Sam has always trusted Azazel.  
And while most of Sam's 'always' have scientific explanations and facts behind them, she doesn't really have a reason to trust Azazel.  
It's only now that Sam wonders why.

* * *

  
Dean cringes.  
The hunters were boiled from the inside out, and Bobby thinks it's most likely a witch which just-  
Ugh.  
Witches.  
Dean almost wants to pick up his phone and just completely hand the hunt off to one of his associates because for God's sake why witches?  
But if he did that, somehow, someway, his dad would find out, and he would get the "If they still make you uncomfortable you need the experience" talk that he gets any time he has to hunt something that disgusts him.  
Dean is glaring by the time he reaches Arizona, and he's going to take a sick delight in killing whatever the fuck did this.  
But God, he really hopes it's not a witch.

* * *

  
California is nice, Samantha decides.  
So nice, in fact, that she didn't kill the truck driver who was nice enough to drive her here, but not nice enough to not leer at her every chance he got.  
Sam almost wants to stay here forever, bask in the sun, people watch, maybe find a purpose in her life that doesn't revolve around bringing eternal torment upon billions of people.  
California is dangerous, Samantha decides.  
Seconds after thinking that, a volleyball crashes into the back of her head, and Sam's about to turn around and teach whoever it is the true meaning of 'feeling the burn' when she sees her.  
Her being some girl with long, curly blonde hair and assets that would make even Alastair hesitate to cut her up.  
And she's running over right now.  
"Crap, I'm so sorry about that! Are you okay?"  
For the first time in her life, Samantha Winchester sputters nervously.  
And she laughs. She laughs at Sam as if Sam is just some normal human and not capable of literally pulling hell to the surface of this happy little place.  
"Aw, come on. You're too cute to have permanent brain damage."  
Samantha blinks.  
"I hardly think my physical appearance will affect the probability of my brain cells being destructed, but I thank you nonetheless."  
Blondie blinks.  
And then she laughs again.  
Loudly.  
Full body laugh.  
Sam almost wants to kill her right now, just to avoid being left out of another joke where, more than likely, Samantha herself is the punchline.  
"God, you are adorable. I'm Jessica, are you new around here?"  
Sam is kind of new to Earth in general, but she's not exactly allowed to disclose that type of information.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm just visiting."  
Jessica smiles, a strange kind of smile that makes Sam think there's something hidden behind it. Something that she probably would picked up on if she had been raised around humans.  
"Well maybe you could visit me sometime."  
Part of Sam wants to point out all the faults in that, like that she has no way to let Jessica know when she's visiting, or that they barely know each other and Sam might be a serial killer.  
But instead, she says "I'd like that."  
And she would.

* * *

  
Dean doesn't know what creature was in Arizona, but it's long gone now.  
All signs are pointing to a witch, but at the same time, there was no reason for a witch to attack these two hunters unprovoked. Most supernaturals creatures know who hunters are, and unless they have some personal vendetta against one, they know better than to make it so obvious that they killed one.

Not to mention that it killed two popular hunters. One who has been trying to help the Winchesters find not only the yellow-eyed demon, but the missing puzzle piece to their jagged little family for years.

Whatever this creature is, it's either honorably gutsy, or terribly stupid. Either way, it's not a good thing to be around Dean Winchester.

And he doesn't care what it is, he's going to kill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, the story really starts picking up in the next chapter.


	3. Its Speed Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jess have one thing in common, their mutual friendship with Castiel.

Sam honestly regrets not asking Azazel more about the humans' world, because had she known that bars were so dirty she would have taken a rain check on Jessica's invitation. 

Also Jessica has called Sam a 'wet blanket' three times already, and while Sam isn't entirely sure what she means by that, it's obviously not something positive seeing as Jessica keeps getting more annoyed the more she says it. 

Suddenly, Jessica shoves a pink drink in Sam's face, telling her to 'shut up and drink'. The words are slurred and Jessica has been drinking things like this all night, and Sam vaguely wonders if it will have the same effect on her as she sips it. The taste of the drink doesn't betray its look, that is, until it's actually clawing it's way down Sam's throat.

Sam has been drinking demon blood every day for the past eight years, and while she's able to chug that down no problem, even for her it causes quite a bit of pain going down.

Maybe it's because she's so use to the blood by now, but Sam swears that it has nothing on this tiny, harmless looking pink drink, and for a moment Sam wonders what monstrosity this came from until she lays her eyes on the bartender.

Who's  _laughing_ as Sam gags on the drink he made. He would be dead if Sam wasn't so distracted by her throat being on fire. 

Jessica's hand squeezes Sam's shoulder gently, and she can tell that Jessica is barely stifling her giggles. "Is this the first time you've drank?" Sam glares, raising her eyebrow in a way that she hopes screams 'duh' but with the way hers eyes are watering and clouding up her vision, she can't really tell.

"It gets easier the more you do it, promise. Just take small sips." Sam  _did_ take a small sip, and that's the problem.

"Jess, are you trying to get another person wasted?" The gruff voice immediately puts Sam on edge, and she's half expecting someone twice her height to come stomping in, shaking the tables and chairs as he does so.

She's surprised to see a man who's no taller than her and has quite possibly the bluest eyes she's ever seen walk in, an easy smile on his face. 

Jessica ( _Jess_ , Sam mentally corrects.) pouts at the man, before turning back to Sam. "Sam, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Sammy." 

Sam has only been called Sammy a handful of times, mostly by Alastair and Meg. Each time it made her skin crawl.

Sam smiles when Jess says it. 

Castiel pauses for a second when Jess introduces them, his smile disappearing and his eyes narrowing for a split second, before the calm and collected look returns as if they'd never disappeared. Sam wonders if it ever did, because Jess doesn't react to the change. "Hi, Sam. Pleasure to meet you." He spots the drink in her hand. "Really, Jess? You gave her a cosmo?"

Jess pouts more, flicking the glass in Sam's hand idly. "Sammy likes it, right?"

"It burned the inside of my throat. So yes, it was lovely." 

Castiel laughs, and even though it seems genuine, Sam can tell he's studying her. Gauging her reactions.

Sam isn't exactly sure what reaction is the right one, though, and it makes her nervous. 

Castiel's eyes are judgmental, watching Sam's every move in a way that almost reminds her of Azazel himself. 

She squirms uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, biting her lip and forcing herself to look into his eyes. 

"Uh..."

"So, Jess." And suddenly his eyes are no longer on her, but focused on Jess. 

Even though he's not looking directly at Sam anymore, she can tell that his eyes no longer hold that apprehensive look. 

"Brady-" Jess groans. "-Wants to talk to you." 

 Jess pulls a pen out of God knows where, and grabs Sam's wrist. With a light smile on her face, she writes down some numbers on her hand and winks. "Keep in touch, Sammy." 

Sam is still stuck on how soft Jess's fingers were by the time the blonde has left the bar, and when her words finally sink in, Sam's eyebrows furrow.

"...How?"

Castiel blinks. 

And then he laughs, a soft laugh that betrays the way his eyes are still glaring at her. 

"So, tell me Sam..." His smile disappears.

"Where are you from?"

* * *

 

Dean slams the back of his head against the wall behind him. He doesn't want to sit here and wait for the witch/demon/whatever to murder somebody else, and then hope to a God he doesn't believe in that he'll make it in time to take it down. But at the moment? It's the only, and therefore best plan he's got.

Dean doesn't know where the creature would hide or run off to, and he has no way to find out, and it's pissing him off beyond belief. 

Whatever it was had left no signs (well, besides the two bodies) that it had been there at all. No claw marks, no fur, no disgusting goo that fucking  _smells_ like death, no sulfur. Nothing. 

And it might be on the move.

God, that's the most annoying part of all of this. Dean doesn't even  _know_ if it's on the move. It could still be right here just not doing anything or it could be in mother fucking Montreal chowing down on half human/half moose (there is no way Canadians are completely human) liver. 

God, he wishes his dad was here. Somehow, someway, the man always knew what to do or where to go. John Winchester was a fucking beast in a man's body.

And if he were here right now, he'd be telling Dean to get his ass up and start figuring things out because 'Winchesters don't quit'. 

Dean has never been so irritated with his father in his life, and the man isn't even here to do anything remotely annoying.

The middle Winchester (because Sam is still alive she's still alive she's still alive) has just started a chain of expletives when he gets a call on his phone.

"Dean? It's Cas. This is gonna sound crazy but I think I found Sam."

* * *

Who the fuck is Dean and why does it matter to him that Sam has been 'found'?

Also, since when  was she ever _lost?_

"No, no, Dean I'm not kidding. I swear."

After another moment of Castiel looking wide-eyed at Sam and listening to what Sam BELIEVES is a phone, he whispers "Christo."

Sam blinks.

At first Sam thinks Castiel is hyperventilating, but then she realizes he's repeating 'it's her' over and over again with increasing breathlessness and speed.

Even over the phone Sam can hear the sound of a car starting up and speeding down the street.

 


End file.
